Basket full of Konoha
by blackwolf5241
Summary: In a small town, who would expect this? Two, somewhat normal girls are on there way to an anime convention when, FLASH! Before there eyes, people who shouldn't exist appear! Its...Basket full of Konoha! R&R A GC Production Co-written by Sheenio
1. Chapter 1

Peeps

Shikamaru.

Naruto

Sasuke

Kiba/Akamaru

Gaara

Yuki

Kyo

Violet.

Katie.

Leslie.

Profile

Name: Katie

Age: 16

Hair: Light Brown, down to her butt and has gray streaks in it.

Eyes: Gray with golden specs.

Clothes: A black shirt w/ " I 3 ANIME" in big red letters, and a lolita skirt that is black and tripped with read lace at the bottom. Also wearing some combat boots with one buckle and they zip up to her knee's. She had fishnet leggings, and carry's around a Yaoi paddle.

Likes: Animals, drawing, music, friends, Werther's caramel chewies, incents

Dislikes: Snobby, stuck up people; some veggies, girly-girl stuff, and barbies

Personality: loves to be with friends, is horrible with money, blunt and outspoken (doesn't realize she is either though XD)

Name: Violet

Age:16

Hair: Short white hair with light purple raccoon stripes in the front.

Eye's Amethyst eyes (with contacts, real unknown)

Clothes: Black and purple corset with a matching lolita skirt and boots with buckles and chains that made her around 6'5",and an umbrella that had said "Yaoi is Love" and had two men on it.

Name: Leslie

Age:20

Hair: Short black hair, kinda messy.

Eyes: Deep Chestnut Brown

Clothes: Usually an Echo labeled T-Shirt, and an overshirt. tan cargo pants.

CHAPTEH 1!!

A whirl of light.

A rainbow delight

Another rip in the worlds....

Violet and Katie stared at the people before them. The two girls had been on their way to Animania when the swirling vortex popped up infront of them. And now ... standing in front of them...was Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kyo, and Yuki.

Violet almost fell over.

"Whoa! Shit the what? Where'd you guys come from?" She yelped.

"Nice entry! What kind of machine did you use for that effect?" Katie shouted. They all just stared at the two girls.

"Entry? Uh, ok, lets go with that." Naruto said.

Katie walked threw the group, circling each of the boys, " Wow...you did an amazing job on the costumes and with your hair and stuff!" she was getting more excited about going to her first anime convention.

"Costumes? What are you talking about?" Kiba asked, watching her go around him and then he gasped as she practically tackled Akamaru, " H-hey!!!"

" He is soooo cuuute!! 3 He looks just like that Great Paramese we saw!!! =^.^=" Katie squealed, she was an animal person.

Akamaru barked happily, wagging his tail and leaning into her.

" What!? Don't say that! You can't like her!! They might be from an enemy village."

" Village? You guys like improve don't you, " Violet said, walking threw the guys, blushing a bit at the Gaara.

Katie continued to pet Akamaru and then got up, going over to the Kyo and getting inches from his face, a serious glare on hers.

" W-what?" he took a step back, having his own glare.

" Your..." Katie said seriously but suddenly said in a happy tone" Just as good at this as the others! ^^"

Both Yuki and Kyo sweat dropped.

"That's so stupid. What are you talking about?" Kyo asked, unsure.

"Ohh your so good at this!!" She hugged him and there was the ever familiar poof and she was holding a cat, Kyo's clothes on the floor.

"Kitty!!!" Katie stroked the cat repeatedly," Pet the kitty. Pet the kitty. Pet the kitty. Pet the kitty."

Kyo glared. Yuki sighed. Violet was shocked. The ninja mumbled about it being a good jutsu.

Katie suddenly stopped, " Wait.....OMG A CAT!!" Everybody sweat dropped.

"Bravo genius. Now that you've stated the obvious, can we please get on with whatever...?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"B-but...he is a cat..but only real Kyonkichi...OMG REAL KYO!!!! Pet the Kyo. Pet the Kyo. Pet the Kyo." Katie started to stroke him repeatedly once more.

Kyo wriggled from her grips, " Don't touch me!!" he hissed.

"Nyah. Kyo is angry, " Katie smiled.

"Wait...but doesn't that mean that none of them are cosplayers...and they're are the real thing...?" Violet mumbled to herself and stood still, glancing at Gaara.

Gaara payed no heed to her, watching everything in general in a bit of annoyance.

" So, your guys all real right...? " Violet asked. Each guy answered with a yes of some sort.

She smiled and walked over to Gaara, poking him lightly at him. Gaara blinked, looking at her.

"Um...I don't care if you kill me....but can I do something to you...?" She made puppy dog eyes.

"Uhh...O.K.?" he said, wondering what would happen.

Violet squealed and jumped at him, succeeding in both glomping and kissing Gaara.

Gaara fell over, so shocked, the sand didn't even help him. Everyone starring horror, waiting for Violets death.

Violet got off him, pulling him up and running to hide behind Katie, giggling.

"Gees I'm not even brave enough to do that to--" Katie stopped for a second then re-worded herself, "...brave enough to do something like kiss Gaara. I mean of all people!!"

"I know, " Violet made a sly face.

Katie walked over to Akamaru once more, " Well, I will hug you though! ^^" She hugged him once more.

Akamaru yipped happily and licked Katie," Ewwwww" she mumbled, but was smiling.

" I still don't trust you all…." Kiba muttered to himself.

"Well…seeing as you have no where to go and there is no one at my house….EVERYBODY FALLOW US!!" Violet shouted, she and Katie lead the way, paying no head to what Kiba had said.

The guys all looked at one another and then sighed, fallowing after the girls.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Yay finally done!! – Katie(blackwolf5241)

Bravo! Bravo!!!! – Violet (Sheenio)

By the way guys, this was erased on accident ((all of it!!! DUN DUN DUN)) and it had to be re-typed* tear tear* so it isn't as good as the original but we tried XD enjoy and tune in next time for…..BASKET FULL OF KONAHA!!!!!! –Katie

Ohh by the way, in the next chapter, someone gets ran over by a car!!!!! We won't give you any names or anything, but its Yuki…^-^ - extra from Katie

WHAT!? WHY HIM!?- Violet

BECAUSE I SAID SO! :3 - Katie


	2. Chapter 2

Ok it's chapter two everyone ^-^ hope you enjoy our work!!!!

Date: November 3, 2008

Re-cap: Violet and Katie where two girls heading to a convention when several characters of Naruto and Fruits Basket came alive into the real world. They had a bit of an issue at first but are now takeing the guys with them. Who knows what could happen next!!!!!

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING BUT OURSELVES AND IDEA'S WE COME UP WIT!!!!!!!!!!!! *twitch*

Now!!!!! CHAPTER TWO!

Violet and Katie lead the guys down several streets, " So, my house or yours?" Katie asked.

"Well, Micki, the girls, and Mike are gone so we can go to my house for now, and then we can call Leslie from there. Leslie will help us out, " Violet said, thinking as she walked.

"Hey. We can't have people figureing out we are able to turn into animals and things like that so you can't call this Leslie chick or whoever, " Kyo said, still annoyed about having there secret out AGAIN to some random girl/s.

" Leslie's a guy....sheesh Yuki's right, you are a stupid cat, " Violet smirked, Kyo looked mad.

" Why the hell does everyone always side with that damn rat!!!" Kyo yelled.

" Because they like me more, " Yuki said, " Now quit yelling, you're attracting attention...," some bystandards where looking at them and talking to eachother in whispers, especially about Akamaru.

Shikamaru sighed, " This is such a drag..."

Naruto whined, " I want some ramen...I'm starving!!!!"

Sasuke mumbled, " Wow, you haven't changed.."

"Hey!! That's right your here!!! What the hell!!?? I'm gonna kick your--OW!" before naruto could finish Violet smacked him upside the head.

" Quiet you, we dont need to attract attention and its " against the law to swear in public infront of women and children" here," she said, still leading in front.

Kiba rolled his eyes, " I still don't trust you guys..., " Akamaru licked Katie's face with his large tounge, " Hey! Akamaru!! Don't get close to her!"

Akamaru whined a little, lowering his head and not wagging his tail, " Don't be mean to him Kiba!!" Katie pouted and then hugged Akamaru the best she could, " It's ok buddy," Akamaru nuzzled her.

"Great, now my partner's turned on me."

Momiji, who was still clinging to Katie's head, desided to jump down, hopping along with the little group.

Garra was walking quietly, his eyes closed. He looked like he was in deep thought. Violet lessened her step until she was next to him.

" Soooooooo.....how are you?" she asked.

He opened his eyes, " Why do you ask...?"

Violet shrugged, " Iono, conversation starter?"

Garra raised an eye--....wait he doesnt have eyesbrows....," Well...pick a subject...."

Violet smiled, " O.K. ...Let's see....How about $%Y&$?"

Garra twitched a little, " Um....no..."

"Aww ok...how about %&#?"

"No"

" Why nooot?"

The two continued on like this, Violet comeing up with crazy topics and Garra saying no to them.

Momiji randomly poofed back to normal, luckelly no one was around but the group and Katie gave him his clothes so he could get dressed, blushing.

Finally, they arived at Violets house. It was decent sized, two floors, white. An Indoor porch.

She lead everyone inside, Akamaru barelly fitting threw the door.

"O.K....I'll call Leslie, any questions you guys have about our world for now, ask Katie, " Violet said, pulling out her cellphone and going into another room, leaving all the guys and Katie in her Kitchen.

Katie set a Kyo bag she had on her back on the counter.

" What the hell? Is that supposed to be me?" Kyo asked, just now noticing the bag.

Katie nodded, " Yeah, we said you guys dont exist in our world...." she twirled the YAOI Paddle and slapped one side on the ground, " Now! Fire some questions at me!"

" Why do you have a paddle that said " Yaoi" on it....?" Naruto asked.

" Because Yaoi is awsome. And trust me, you should see what people have done with you and Sasuke over there, " Katie smirked.

Naruto about fell over, " Us? What do you mean! We're best friends...er...enemies...whatever...BUT! We wouldn't be together like that!!"

Sasuke, " Hn...."

"That's what you two think. Me and Violet can show you later what your fans have done....to ALL of you..." she had an evil grin.

The guys gulped, fearing what they might see.

" Now! Next question!"

" Where can I get some ramen!?" Naruto piped up again.

" Later for that. Now, someone who has a question pertaining to the issue at hand!"

" Well, If we where transported here threw some universal vortex into this planitary situation and thus we stumbled upon you two...so is there a way we can obtain the molecules to open it up again?" Shikamaru asked. Violet walked in, overhearing the last bit.

"Yeah but where would you end up? Besides, we have things to show you guys." she turned to Katie. "Leslie said he'd be here soon. Until then, we should really try to "blend" them in."

" Right...SO! WE need to get them some clothes to change into....my parents gave me a credit card for emergencies while they were at the babyshower this weekend...so I can drive the car and get their clothes....just need whatever size of clothes they wear!! Then I can go to the mall and get the stuff for them and bring it back!" Katie said. Violet blinked.

"They trust YOU with a credit card?" she laughed. "Anyway, I have some clothes in my room that they can use."

Katie stuck out her tounge, " Nyah....And ok...TO THE UPSTAIRS!!" she grabbed a bunch of there hands and pulled them in the right direction, Violet doing the same with those Katie didn't grab.

Once upstairs, they went to Violets room, a babygate up infront of the door. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, going over the gate and into the room. Katie put her hands on the doorframe on either side, leaning forward over the gate.

" You locked me out, " She said seriously, Violet just looked at her. Then both girls busted up laughing. Violet fell on the floor laughing. One by one, everyone came in, except for Gaara, who was staring at the pictures on her door.

"Who drew these?" he asked. Violet smiled.

"I did!"

"WHAT IS THERE A POSTER OF MY BROTHER AND THAT BLUE GUY ON YOUR WALL?" Sasuke yelled. Violet blinked.

"UM WELL MAYBE I LIKE ITACHI AND KISAME!" she countered. Sasuke blinked angriliy and stared at the rest of the room. Manga sat up on a bookshelf saying: Fruits Basket and Naruto and other names. Kyo and Naruto ran over and started to pull them off the shelf and started to flip through them.

"HEY THIS ONES ABOUT ME!" Naruto yelled happily. Violet smiled.

"No shit! I didn't know that! Anyways, lets see..." she pulled back the sliding door to her closet and flipped through her stuff. She pulled out a couple of shirts and some tight jeans. She sorted through them and handed jeans and a shirt to Sasuke. "Here ya go Sasuke." He looked at the shirt and his eyes widened.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, turning the shirt for every one to see. On the shirt was Sasuke holding a kunai in his mouth and holding two demon wind shurikens and activating his sharingan.

"oh, a stalker from my freshmen year gave that to me. Since I didnt really like you, its been in my closet since forever." She replied. Gaara was thrown a Gaara shirt aswell. He gave her aquestioning look. "Hey man, either you or me wears it. I don't let ANYONE touch that shirt." Katie walked over and poked the shirt.

": ) I'm touching it! 3 3" Violet went all and fell over.

"Well I love you too Katie..." she sniffled. She continued to rumage through her closet and handed everyone an outfit of some sort. "So how do they fit?" she asked.

Every oneshrugged. "They're okay, but the jeans are a little tight." Sasuke said. Kiba grinned at his wolf shirt.

"I like this can I keep it?" he asked. Violet frowned and shook her head. "No, that shirt's special to me."

"Okay, I demand answers..." Kyo said. Katie sighed.

"I thought I told you to ask me stuff downstairs?" Violet nodded and pushed everyone out of her room.

"Alright, I'll bring down all the videos from our anime experiences to answer SOME of your questions."

The girls took them downstairs and pushed them all into a small room with a large TV in it. They put some DVD's on and left the room, locking them in. After a few hours they went to check on them. When they opened the door, they saw the fallowing.

Naruto and Kyo where pointing at the TV with " OMGWTFYCMF"* looks on there face( * - see translation notes at the end of chapter), the others had blank stares and some where twitching. The girls looked at each other and then proceeded to slap each one until they where back to normal.

" O.K. Now, Do you understand a little more?" Katie asked.

" No, I think we now have some suffer brain damage though..." Shikamaru said.

"Um... I think you mean "have suffered"...and trust me you haven't seen anything yet...trust meh...But don't worry, we wont show it all to you now," Katie smiled like they hadn't done anything to the guys yet.

Suddenly there was a knock from another room.

" Ah! Ish Leslie!!!" Violet ran out and went to the front door. Everyone else followed.

They all stood behind her, observing him. Leslie had jet black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt under an over shirt with cargo pants. He stood about a three or four good inches above Violet (without her boots) and was carrying a backpack.

"Leslie! Hey whats up?" Violet chirped. Katie waved hi to him.

"Hey. Okay so WHATS going on?" he asked. Violet smiled mischeviously.

"Some peeps from Naruto and Fruits Basket got transported here. Lookie!" She went and hugged Yuki and he turned into a rat. Leslie just stood there, gaping at him.

"What the hell?" he wondered aloud. He crouched down and poked Yuki. Yuki got irritated and bit him. "Ow! ...so he is real..." he straightened up. "So...why am I here?" he asked. Violet sighed.

"We need somewhere to put them until we can get them back home!" she said. Leslie nodded.

" O.K. So here's what we can do..." He began.

O.K. Everybody!! You have now seen Leslie! yay! So Remember to REVIEW!! for more! So we can Keep writing okies?? ^-^

Again, 3 Review needed....

Translation notes

*"OMGWTFYCMF" = OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK YOU CRAZY MOTHER FUCKER

Ok bye!!!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

OK everyone!! Chapter 3!!!!!! YAYNESSS!

RECAP: The girls got the group to Violets house and Got them a change of clothes. They got everyone to watch numerous tapes of themselves in anime form and we "think" Shikamaru isbraindead from the shock, and woweee golly gee! A noise north of here! It tis Leslie! Yayness now the fun will really begin! : 3

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING BUT OURSELVES AND IDEA'S WE COME UP WIT!!!!!!!!!!!! *twitch*

CHAPTER 3!!!

"Alright, so here's what we can do.--I can board these guys up at my place but you girls have to provide food and all that, cause I can't afford food for 8 more people, And a huge dog..." Leslie said.

" O.K!" Violet smiled, " Katie, to WALMART with you!!"

"Alright! I'm going to head to WALMART!!" Katie called out. She waved bye and left the house. Violet sighed as she heard the car door slammed.

"Three...two....one-" The door flew open again and there was Katie.

"I need the car keys!" she said. About ten minutes later of searching for them, she returned to the car. Violet snickered as Katie drove off. Violet started to count back from twenty until the car drove back. Katie came back threw the door.

" What could you possibly have forgotten this time!?" Kyo asked.

"I lost the credit card!" Katie started a frantic search. The entire group joined in, though most didn't know exactly what they where looking for.

"Found it!" Violet yelled, holding the piece of plastic in the air.

" Wewt!! O.K. Now I'm sure I haven't forgotten anything!!!" Katie darted for the door, but it was blocked by Kiba, Momiji, and Kyo.

" We're coming with you." they said together.

" Really?" Katie shrugged, " The more the merrier!!" She grabbed the guys arms, dragging them backward out the door. They loaded up into the car and drove off, finally without a return.

" So....food?" Naruto piped up.

". Yes Naruto, as soon as they get back," Violet rolled her eyes.

Naruto did a victory dance. Violet blinked.

"Naruto!" she yelled. He stopped and looked at her.

"What?" he asked. Violet flew to the ground and laid there.

"I dunno. ._. " she said. She rolled her way into the living room. Leslie sighed.

"The girl has lost her marbles for sure." he said to himself. Violet rolled under her living room table and started to mope.

"Leslie you're so mean!" she whined.

Sasuke went pfft! and walked upstairs to explore the house. Naruto began to rumage through the cabinets and Gaara and Leslie just kinda...stood there. Shikamaru laid on the couch and fell asleep and Yuki just started exploring the two living rooms. He smiled softly at the doll houses and was reminded of Tohru when he saw a dinky looking doll with brown hair. He was about to pick it up when Violets foot kicked it away. Confused, he looked up to see Violet with a battle expression on her face.

"I-is something wrong, Violet-san?" he asked. He felt a little weird saying her first name. Violet blinked.

"That doll is the devil. Miley Cyrus needs to seriously get her face kicked in." and with that, she walked away muttering something about world domination. Yuki felt like there was a demon standing right behind him.

"But....Tohru....." he replied in dismay, but Violet didn't hear him. Infact, she was passed out on her couch, laying partially on top of an annoyed Shikamaru.

"ZzZzZzZzZz..."

"._." said Yuki. (lolz)

"This chick's a freak." Shikamaru said in annoyance.

"Then push her off." Leslie said logically. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Nah. My activitist gland is busted."

"In other words, you're just too lazy." said Sasuke, walking into the room. He walked into the kitchen to see what Naruto was doing.

The blonde was sitting at the table, eating ramen. "Hey Dobe, we're getting food when Katie and the other guys get back." he said. Naruto barely noticed him.

"Shut-" he jabbed a fork-full of ramen up Sasuke's nose. o. O - Sasuke O.O - Naruto. "whoops...." he stammered. But Sasuke was a force to be reckoned with.

"RAMEN IN GARBAGE NO JUTSU!" he yelled. He picked up the bowl and threw it to the garbage, near the doorway into the living room. Unfortunately, The poor Uchiha missed and the ramen slammed right into Gaara's face.

. ...

O_O ...

Gaara, in the blink of an eye, had uncorked his gourd and sand spilled EVERYWHERE! Screams and shouts were heard as the first floor of the house was covered in sand up to a foot. o.o Gaara just blinked. By this time Violet had appeared beside him. She just blinked at him.

"You...you..." she said in disbelief.

"I-I know....my sand....it's not under my control..." Gaara said in shock. Violet flicked him in the forehead.

"NO YOU IDIOT YOUR SAND IS ALL OVER MY HOUSE! MY SISTER DOESNT EXPECT A BEACH PARTY WHEN SHE GETS HOME YA KNOW!" then she noticed a few noodles of ramen in his flaming red hair. Oh. God.....THEY WERE DEAD!

Naruto and Sasuke sensed the evil before it came. The two were hiding under the table in the hopes that Violet wouldn't see them. Too late. She stomped over through the terrain of sand and flipped the table against the wall and dragged the two ninja out from their spot and threw them into the living room. Sasuke flipped into the heater whereas Naruto fell through the open window next to the TV. Flames appeared up behind her as she growled at the two.

"You two will clean up this mess-NOW!" she seethed. Naruto gulped.

"H-how do you expect us to do that?" he asked in fear. Violet narrowed her eyes and pulled out random rope. Leslie stared.

"The things that appear in my mind...." he shook his head and walked into the other room. Now it was Sasuke's turn to gulp. Oh the painful memories of him and Orochimaru *shiver*.

"You two will clean all of this sand up-WITH YOUR MOUTHS AND YOUR HANDS TIED BEHIND YOUR BACK!" she yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked. Violet gave him a cold glare with her amethyst eyes. She pointed to the ground.

"NOW CLEAN IT UP BEFORE I MAKE AKAMARU PEE IN IT!" she yelled. Leslie cleared his throat.

"Uh Vi?" he asked.

"TOO LATE NOW OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND GET TO WORK BEFORE I BLIND YOUR EYES WITH HARCORE YAOI!" She yelled. Sasuke blinked.

"That's it? That was your threat?" he asked. Violet narrowed her eyes.

"Uchihasest...." she snarled. Sasuke twitched.

"Okay, that does NOT sound like a fucking ray of sunshine." Sasuke said with complete disgust.

The two gulped and bent down and opened their mouths and took a mouthful of sand. Violet burst out laughing and fell over. The two couldn't contain themselves and started to spit the sand out of their mouths. Gaara stood, arms crossed, and a big grin on his face.

"Classic." his reply was. Violet pulled out her cell and started to dial Katie's number, laughing in the process.

"K-K-Katie! BUY A SHOPVAC-NO WAIT TWO! OR THREE.....TEN! BUY TEN SHOPVACS!" she shouted through everyone's laughter.

"Um...is there a reason for-NO KIBA GET AWAY FROM THAT!" a crash was heard on the other line of the phone. Violet stared at the phone with a blank face.

"Okay, I see you're busy. Just bring home a shoepac of some sort." Violet said calmly.

"Okay. I got to go-Kiba wont leave the blood pressure machine alone at Wal-Mart's pharmacy. NO KIBA!"

"IT WON'T LET GO OF MY ARM AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Violet flipped her phone shut. Everyone stared at her.

"Uh...yeah. Katie's going to come home with a shoepac. In the meantime...I think I need a moment alone..." Violet went upstairs and in her room. Gaara looked at Leslie in a questioning look.

"What? You just got a foot of sand all throughout her house. How is she supposed to act? Besides...I think she's somewhat if not, ENTIRELY crazy." Leslie sighed and he went and sat on the couch in the second living room and let his mind droop away...

Meanwhile....

Katie was dragging Kiba from the pharmacy. He was trying to destroy the blood pressure machine.

" Just. One. Good. Punch!" He was shouting as she pulled him out of the area.

" Too bad. That's not our's for you to break. Now help me find a shopvac so we can finish up and go back to Violet's house, " she said, finally reaching the cart she had overflowing, " O.K. I got a bunch of ramen cause of the way Naruto eats it...I got some chips, bread, lunch meat, cheese, dog food and snacks, some brownies for you guys to snack on, some veggies, some steak's and pork chops, milk, cereal, a couple liters of pop, rice, I got some chopsticks from the new asian food isle and some pocky too. All we need to do now is get some macaroni and the shopvac..." Katie made Kiba hold onto her skirt so she would know where he was. They walked threw Wal-mart, people stared a bit when they walked by.

" Why is everyone starring at me....?" Kiba wondered aloud.

" Maybe cause you have triangle's on your face, " Katie said with a smile, " ^-^"

" Right....-.-"

They found the shopvac's and Katie made Kiba carry it as they went and got the macaroni and went to buy everything.

" Jesus....That's a lot of money for food........." Katie said, the total coming to around $326.57.

" No it isn't, " Kiba shrugged.

" This isn't the same money as where your from!" Katie said.

" There's only one kind of money!!" Kiba said, a little louder back.

" No there isn't!!!" Katie said even louder.

" Is too!" the two went back and forth until interupted by the cashiers who asked for money.

" Opps...sorry, here," Katie payed with the credit card.

The two got the bags together and took them out to the car, they got in and Katie started the car. They made it halfway back when Katie realized something.

" SHIT!!!!" the car screeched to a halt.

Kiba jumped, "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT????"

" We left Kyo and Momiji at Wal-mart!"

Kiba laughed, " Oh my god your right!!"

Katie turned the car around and sped back toward the Wal-mart.

Katie: Will they find Kyo and Momiji? Will the sand get cleaned up? Will Violet be O.K.? Find out on the next chapter off.....BASKET FULL OF KONAHA!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough hack hack* *clears throat* ANYWAY! See you next time ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Okay everyone, .....

GET OUT! lolz jk.n e wayz.........*cough* no...Shikamaru isn't really gonna die. The co-writer is .... going through a Ninja High twitch right now. If you dont knowhwat it is, look it up onyoutbe. It is muyo ...' crap. Im terrible at spanish. ITS AWESOME JUST WATCHI IT! THERE WILL BE JOKES IN THIS SERIES ABOUT IT! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Disclaimer: jkjkjkjklololol I heart fucking makeup omigawd i love your hair. Is that a new tattoo did that piercing fucking nowedonotownnarutoifwedididtotallystealgaaraandkibawouldbelockedupinaroomtoplaywith hurt? no jkjkjkjklololol.

recap: KATIE WAS A DIPSHIT AND LEFT THE POOR SOHMA BOYS ALONE AT WALMART! DUNDUN! ' AND GAARA SPILLED HIS SAND ALL OVER VIOLET'S POOR HELPLESS FLOOR ALL THROUGHOUT HER HOUSE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!!!?????

Katie: I'M NOT A DIPSHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Violet: Yes....yes you are.

pst! has anyone noticed that katie spells "follow" like "fallow" ? XD

Katie cut corners as she sped to the Walmart. Kiba was holding onto his seat for dear life as they flew into the the parking lot infront fo the store. There was an old lady walking out to her car when Katie stopped a mere 1 foot from her. The old lady never moved faster in her old age to her car and drove off.

Kiba jumped out, kissing the ground and Katie ran to the store. Once inside she saw Momiji crying at one of the cash registers. The cashier was announcing " A lost boy is at cashregister 15. I repeat, a lost boy is at cashregister 15."

Katie ran over, at the same moment Kyo showed up.

" Um...Are you two the parents?" the cashier asked.

"No!" both said in a bit of embarassment, blushing.

"Kyo!! Katie!!" Momiji clung to Kyo, " YAY!! You guys came and gots me!"

" Let go you little twirp!" Kyo said, trying to pry Momiji off.

" Waaaaaaahhhhh! Kyo's being mean to me Katie!!" Momiji cried, grabbing Katie's sleeve.

" U-um, We'd better get going..." Katie said, dragging the two out, everyone in the store had heard everything and some manga readers where curious because the boys had the same names, and resembled two of the Sohma's from Fruits Basket. They desided to ditch shopping and fallow after the group.

Katie got them to the car and saw Kiba rolling around on the ground, " What the hell are you doing!?!?!?!?!?!?"

" Cherishing the ground!" Kiba yelled, getting up slowelly.

" Whatever, lets go before the milk inside spoils, " Katie said, ushering toward the car.

" Hell no! Not with you driving!!" Kiba said, pointing an accusing finger.

" I'm not a bad driver!!" Katie said in defense.

The two continued to argue, the two who where stalk-- er "fallowing" them where not far off, listening in.

" God damn it Kiba get in the fucking car!!" This comment made the two even more suspicious, especially since "Kiba" had red triangle's on his cheeks.

Finally, Katie and Kyo forced Kiba into the car and they drove off. The two fallowing them quickelly got in there car and fallowed. They caught up at a street light. Katie had the windows down and had the song " Pump it" by the Black Eyed Peas blasting. She glanced over at the fallowers car and noticed them watching. She reved her engine. The light turned green and she floored it.

The two floored it as well, trying to keep up. Katie eventually made it to the house and had lost the others. The guys( minus Momiji) barreled out of the car.

" Let's go again!!" Momiji said happily. Katie laughed.

" Maybe later, right now lets take care of the groceries ^-^" Katie said. She and the boys all took the groceries to the door. She knocked on the door with her head, " Special delivery of ramen pizza for a Naruto!!" she shouted.

There was a lot of crashing and yelling inside. Suddenly the door flung open, Naruto and Violet fighting for who would get to the door, sand pooring onto the porch.

" Holy shit!! SAND!!!" Katie shouted.

Naruto looked at Katie and then got pushed away by Violet, " Yes. You got the shopvac yesh?"

Katie nodded, " Yep and the food for Leslies house! So...How'd the sand..."

" You don't wanna know," Violet said, taking the shopvac in and plugging it in, instructing Naruto and Sasuke to get to work.

Kiba walked in and wasglomped by a whining Akamaru, while Violet and Katie sat on the couch. Everyone joined on the small couch and watched Naruto and Sasuke clean up the mess. Over the roar of the vaccuum, Katie attempted a converstaion with Violet.

"SO HOW DID THE SAND GET IN HERE?"

"GAARA'S GOURD!"

"WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU!"

"GAARA'S GOURD!!"

"GAARA'S SWORD?"

"NO GAARA'S GOURD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT? GAARA'S SORE?"

By this time Violet was annoyed so she didn't answer her. Instead she put her feet up on the coffee table with Katie, and then saw another pair of feet. They looked over and saw Gaara, as relaxed as Gaara could ever get.

"GAARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Katie yelled over the shopvac.

"I'm relaxing." he said.

"YOU'RE LACTATING?!" Violet yelled. Gaara frowned at her.

"NO I THINK HE SAID HE WAS CASTRATING!" Katie yelled back. Leslie, who was in the kitchen drinking OJ, spat it all out in a fit of laughter.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT CASTRATING IS?" Violet yelled, a smile on her face. by this time everyone was watching them, and Naruto and Sasuke had used their ninja speed to clean the house up. So now everyone was just watching the "fun".

"YEAH I DO!.......OKAY....I LIED!" Katie yelled. Then the two realized what they were doing and started to laugh insanely. Violet fell on the floor an Katie just laughed until she couldn't breathe.

"FOX IN THE BOX!" Violet yelled hoarsely.

"GIMMIE THE FOX!" Katie yelled back.

"ITS IN THE BOX!" Violet countered. Everyone, including Leslie, was like..... ._. w. t. f?

"Can I ask what you two are yellnig about?" Naruto asked. The two stopped and stared at him. Then they burst into laughter again. Then they jumped up and ran over to Yuki, standing on either side of him. He opened his mouth.

"Um....I don't think I like where this is-"

"BOTHA~!" Katie and Violet tapped his shoulders with theirheads and then ran outside screaming fox in the box and running in circles. Yuki blinked and shivered and inched over to Kyo.

"Let's LEAVE." Yuki said. For once in his noble life, he pleaded with Kyo. lol.

"Nope! This is fun! It bothersyou! It it...." an evil aura appeared from around Kyo. It somewhat....scarred Yuki, NOT scared, SCARRED."...IT MAKES YOU SQUIRM LIKE THE RAT YOU ARE! Besides! :D I like it here!" Kyo said. Yuki felt a twitch in his eyebrows.

The others had moved outside to make sure the girls didn't hurt themselves. BUT Kaite and Violet where laying down in the grass talking like they had done nothing of the previous sort.

"Troublesome women..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"In some ways...I agree with you..." Sasuke said slowelly.

Leslie sighed, " Feel lucky....this is a good day......"

The boys all looked at him in horror. Akamaru, a brave dog that he is, walked over and layed down, streched out over both the girls stomachs.

''Ahh!! Akamaru!!" Katie laughed.

Violet joined in and they both tried pushing the dog off, but to no avail.

Suddenly a car came flying infront of the house, parking. Two girls got out. One Had Bright pink hair and a red "dress" the other had long blonde hair and a purple "dress".

"Ino!!!! Sakura!!!!" Naruto yelled, running over and hugging them.

The girls, shocked, fell backward, Naruto ontop of them.

"Ahh!! What the hell!!" 'Sakura' gasped.

"G-get off!!" the 'Ino' yelled.

Naruto got up, " You guys are so mean!! Your always talking about Sasuke and if he did that you wouldn't let him go!!" he pouted.

The girls looked at eachother and then back at the large group, now joined by Kyo and Yuki who desided to come outside.

"We know who you really are. All of you....you're way too much like the real anime characters for Naruto and Fruits Basket, both in looks and the way you act to be normal cosplayers...Your the real DEAL!!!" the Sakura Ino proclaimed.

Both Katie and Violet laughed, " Y-You honestly think that we can't practice enough to act just like the characters!!?? And so what if the guys resemble the characters!! That's why its called a cosplay!! Your supposed to try and resemble them as much as possible!!"They said, going back and forth with each sentence.

DUNDUNDUN!!! Are the guys gonna be truelly found out!!! THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!!!! WILL YOU TAKE THE CHALLENGE!? HOW MANY LICKS DOES IT TAKE TO GET TO THE CENTER OF A TOOTSIE POP!!!!??? FIND OUT NEXT TIME OOOOONNNNNN Basket full of Konoha!!!!!!! WOOOOHHH

3 reviews damn it!!!!! XD


End file.
